Anime no Sekai De Ushinawa (Lost In Anime World) Season 2
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: Kami berdua pun menerima misi pertama yaitu menyelamatkan NPC bernama Rose dan seorang anak kecil yang kemungkinan adalah adiknya yang bernama Lily yang akan diculik beberapa Goblin di sekitar pedalaman kecil bernama Prairie Town. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba, dua orang asing muncul dari atas langit, dengan kostum, armor dan equip yang mungkin terlalu tinggi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hari ini, aku, Kirigaya Kazuto atau biasa menggunakan nama karakter 'Kirito', mencoba bermain game virtual baru dengan pasanganku, Yuuki Asuna._  
_Game baru tersebut bernama "DragonNest Virtual Edition", evolusi dari game online komputer yang sedang ramai dimainkan oleh gamers dunia, bertema petualangan dan peperangan karakter yang tergabung dalam party untuk menyelesaikan misi, yaitu mengalahkan sang Naga terkuat bernama Black Dragon Velskud._  
_Akupun memilih menjadi karakter Warrior dan Yuuki Asuna memilih menjadi Archer._  
_Kami berdua pun menerima misi pertama yaitu menyelamatkan NPC bernama Rose dan seorang anak kecil yang kemungkinan adalah adiknya yang bernama Lily yang akan diculik beberapa Goblin di sekitar pedalaman kecil bernama Prairie Town._  
_Saat itulah, tiba-tiba, dua orang asing muncul darti atas langit, dengan kostum, armor dan equip yang mungkin terlalu tinggi._  
_Dua orang tersebut jatuh dari lubang dimensi yang tak dikenal, lalu mendarat dengan mulus di depan kami berdua, seseorang dengan palu besar dipunggungnya dan seorang lagi bersenjata kapak dengan penampilan seperti murid sekolah dari negara barat._  
_Yang menjadi pertanyaanku dan juga Asuna..._

_"Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka sebuah bug? atau justru mereka adalah 'player' seperti kami berdua?"_  
_"Jika mereka player, mengapa mereka tidak memulai game dari Prairie Town? dan jika mereka bug, mengapa mereka menggunakan equip?"_

**Sword Art Online Featuring Dragon Nest - Rise Of The Black Dragon**

**Presents **

**Anime No Sekai De Ushinawa (Lost In Anime World) Season 2 Episode 1 - The Beginning**

**Characters : Kirigaya Kazuto - Yuuki Asuna - Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura - Yamaguchi Izano - Yuri - Sednovstat - Benetta - XD01**  
**Genre : Adventure, Action, Humor, Ecchi, Romantic dll. :3**  
**Rate : K+/T+  
Author : Fabiorifky Irawan Putra (Also Played As Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura)**  
**Disclaimer : Kawahara Reki/ABEC Corp. - Eyedentity Corp.**  
**Warning : Mungkin ya AU, CANON, gaje, ngawur, ngayal, ancur, yang lain biar reader yang ngasih komeng, eh koment. :v**

Dua orang tersebut kemudian menyapa kami berdua, anehnya mereka mengetahui nama karakter sekaligus nama asli kami.

"Yo, ohayou, Kirito, atau harus kupanggil Kazuto-san?"

Rasa aneh tersebut kemudian sampai juga pada Asuna yang ikut disapa oleh seseorang yang membawa kapak dipunggungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Yuuki Asuna-san."

Rasa penasaran muncul, akupun bertanya pada mereka ditengah-tengah misi.

"Siapa kalian? Apa kalian player, atau kalian hanya bug yang dikirim oleh Game Master?"

Namun dengan santainya, seseorang yang memiliki rambut agak panjang bergaya emo tersebut menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa maksudmu? jelas kami player. Namun bukan player biasa yang masuk dari Konsol Virtual seperti kalian."  
"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa memasuki game ini?"  
"Etto, kami masuk melalui pintu dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia nyata dengan game ini."

Asuna pun ikut bertanya, sementara Lily dan Rose semakin ketakutan dengan beberapa Goblin yang terlihat ingin membunuh mereka.

"Kyaaaaa ! Rose Onee-chan ! Aku Takut !"  
"Tenanglah, Lily-chan... Rose Onee-chan masih disini..."

Dengan lembut, Rose memeluk Lily untuk menenangkan tangisan Lily.  
Setelah waktu tanya-jawab antara kami dengan dua player tak biasa tersebut, akhirnya kami mengerti bahwa mereka adalah player yang memiliki kekuatan spesial yang memiliki kehendak sejajar dengan Game Master, mungkin melebihi. Karena mereka datang dari dunia yang berbeda dengan kami berdua, lebih tepatnya kami adalah ciptaan spesies mereka.

"Yosh, tanya-jawab selesai, mari hempaskan Goblin tersebut dengan 1 pukulan ! Asuna-san, bisakah kau memancing para Goblin tersebut agar mereka mengincar kita?"

Seseorang yang bernama karakter RyuichiVenzo yang memberitahukan srtategi pada Asuna kemudian menarik palunya yang bersinar dan memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Asuna pun melepaskan beberapa anak panah dan mengenai beberapa Goblin yang mengelilingi dua NPC misi pertama.  
Ternyata benar ! Para Goblin tersebut menyadari kami dan berlari menyerang kami ber-empat, namun hanya dengan satu hempasan palu ke tanah, Venzo melenyapkan Goblin tersebut dengan sebuah gelombang besar yang tercipta dari hentakan palu tersebut.

"Yah, sensei terlalu semangat... Aku jadi tak kebagian lawan..."

Seseorang lagi yang memiliki rambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam dan menggunakan bandana dikepalanya yang menggunakan nama karakter YamaIzano, mengeluh tak jelas.

"Sensei?"

Venzo pun mengerti pertanyaanku barusan dan menjawab sambil memiting kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Hahahaha, maaf, tapi dia ini muridku. Entah kenapa, yang jelas, dia bersedia menjadi muridku."

Izano pun tersenyum tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Lily dan Rose terselamatkan, misi berhasil, namun tiba-tiba, sebuah sosok fairy bersayap melesat cepat dan menangkap Rose dengan cengkeraman kakinya.

"Rose Onee-chaaaaaan !"  
"Lily-chaaaaaaan !"

Lily yang sudah kelelahan menangis kemudian pingsan ditempat. Aku dan Asuna terkejut. Asuna yang menggunakan karakter Archer mencoba melepaskan anak panah kearah fairy merah tersebut, namun dicegah oleh Venzo.

"Asuna-san, di misi pertama ini, kau tidak bisa menyerang fairy tersebut, lebih baik kita kembali ke Prairie Town, membawa kembali Lily pada Harold dan mencari informasi tempat Rose diculik. Sekalian kami berdua akan membantu kalian menaikkan level."

Aku yang mengerti maksud baik Venzo kemudian mengangguk pelan, sementara Lily sudah digendong oleh Izano, lalu kami semua melangkahkan kaki menuju Prairie Town.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Anime No Sekai De Ushiwara Season 2 Episode 2 - Let's Create a Party !

**Episode Sebelumnya... **

_"Sensei?" _

_Venzo pun mengerti pertanyaanku barusan dan menjawab sambil memiting kepala pemuda tersebut. _

_"Hahahaha, maaf, tapi dia ini muridku. Entah kenapa, yang jelas, di bersedia menjadi muridku." _

_Izano pun tersenyum tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Lily dan Rose terselamatkan, misi berhasil, namun tiba-tiba, sebuah sosok fairy bersayap melesat cepat dan menangkap Rose dengan cengkeraman kakinya. _

_"Rose Onee-chaaaaaan !" _

_"Lily-chaaaaaaan !" _

_Lily yang sudah kelelahan menangis kemudian pingsan ditempat. Aku dan Asuna terkejut. _

_Asuna yang menggunakan karakter Archer mencoba melepaskan anak panah kearah fairy merah tersebut, namun dicegah oleh Venzo. _

_"Asuna-san, di misi pertama ini, kau tidak bisa menyerang fairy tersebut, lebih baik kita kembali ke Prairie Town, membawa kembali Lily pada Harold dan mencari informasi tempat Rose diculik. Sekalian kami berdua akan membantu kalian menaikkan level."_

_ Aku yang mengerti maksud baik Venzo kemudian mengangguk pelan, sementara Lily sudah digendong oleh Izano, lalu kami semua melangkahkan kaki menuju Prairie Town._

Akhirnya, aku, Kirito, sampai di Prairie Town, bersama dengan Asuna dan dua orang teman baru, Venzo dan Izano.  
Terlihat, pemukiman yang bisa dibilang desa tersebut nampak sepi, yang ada mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang disebut NPC.

"Hmmmm, ada yang aneh disini. Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Izano?"

Venzo yang selesai membawa pandangannya ke sekitar kota awal karakter game diposisikan tersebut langsung memberikan pendapat tersebut pada sang pemuda yang kemungkinan lebih muda dariku.

"Benar, Sensei. Jika ini adalah tempat awal player memulai petualangan, mengapa tak ada satupun player disini?"

Tiba-tiba, armor dan kedua equip kedua player tersebut lenyap dan hancur, yang ada tinggal hanya costume mereka.  
Aku yang selesai mengamati stats mereka pun bertanya.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong, kemana semua equip kalian tadi?"

Venzo pun dengan santai mengeluh, sementara Izano juga mengecek inventory miliknya.

"Huft, pasti ini ulah sang GM yang membersihkan level kami. Sial !"  
"Waaaaaa, weaponku lenyaaaaaap... T_T"

Izano pun berteriak histeris, mungkin dia berpikir tanpa equip sebesar itu dan gold sebanyak itu, dia tidak akan bisa membantu kami menaikkan level.

RyuichiVenzo - Warrior - Level 1  
YamaIzano - Warrior - Level 1  
Kirito - Warrior - Level 1  
Asuna - Archer - Level 1

"Hmmmm, job kita juga ikut direset, Izano. Yah, apa boleh buat? Kita harus mulai membuat party dengan anggota segini."

Venzo yang mengusulkan hal tersebut diikuti oleh Izano.

"Yosh, mari kita ber-empat membentuk party."

Aku dan Asuna pun setuju karena hanya ada kami saja disini. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara besar terdengar.

"Yo, selamat datang di Game kami, Dragon Nest."

Dari sini aku berpikir, yang membuat kami bertemu disini adalah sang Game Master. Venzo pun mencoba bertanya.

"Hmmmm, apa maumu memisahkan kami dari player lain? Apa kami dianggap special? Dan sepertinya kau yang merusak database karakter kami."  
"Hahahaha, kalian adalah beberapa orang terpilih untuk memainkan cerita nyata Game ini. Dan disini tidak ada yang instan tanpa perjuangan."

Izano ikut bertanya juga pada suara gema tersebut.

"Baiklah, Game Master. Lalu, apa aturannya?"

"Kalian hanya diberi beberapa kali ressurection dari ressurection scroll yang akan kalian dapat dari reward box. Jika kalian mati saat Ressurect kalian mencapai 0, maka itu akan berdampak pada tubuh asli kalian. Dan satu lagi, kalian akan bertemu karakter-karakter utama yang akan membantu kalian mengalahkan sang Black Dragon pada saatnya nanti. Selamat bermain, hahahahaha"

Setelah memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar seperti itu, suara GM yang berakhir dengan tawa tersebut menghilang entah kemana.  
Akupun teringat dengan leveling, dan Asuna memberikan pendapat langsung.

"Etto, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja berangkat menuju beberapa lokasi dungeon untuk menaikkan level?"  
"Masalahnya, kami berdua sudah kehilangan equip kami."

Aku yang sudah dibantu mereka pun menjawab kata-kata Venzo yang kelihatan murung.

"Biar kami yang akan mencarikan equip kalian, kalian cari saja informasi mengenai desa lain, mungkin kalian bisa bersosialisasi dengan NPC disini. Lagipula, kalian sudah membantu kami menyelesaikan misi pertama."

"Ahahaha, jika itu yang kalian inginkan, mohon bantuannya, Kirito-san, Asuna-san."

Aku dan Venzo berjabat tangan, tanda petualangan dan persahabatan kami dimulai.

Kami pun berpisah di Prairie Town dengan tujuanku dan Asuna memasuki portal menuju dungeon, dan Venzo bersama Izano yang mencoba menemui Harold dan NPC lain untuk mencari informasi tentang letak desa lain.  
Setelah mengantarkan Lily yang masih pingsan pada Harold kemudian bertanya tentang peta yang terpecah di dungeon pada Steve, akhirnya Venzo dan Izano beristirahat sejenak mencari penginapan di sekitar kota tersebut.  
Untungnya karena mereka berdua berhasil membawa Lily kembali pada pak tua Harold, Merchant Jenny pun memberikan penginapan gratis sebagai tanda terimakasih dari penduduk desa.

"Wah, enaknya, akhirnya kita mendapat penginapan. Kita istirahat saja sambil menunggu Kirito dan Asuna kembali."  
"Baiklah, Sensei. Huft, rupanya Game Master mengetahui kekuatan kita dan merusak database kita. Akhirnya kita yang habis."

Aku, Venzo, hanya bisa tertawa melihat muridku, Izano, mengeluh kecil karena kehilangan kekuatannya. Lalu aku memberi nasihat padanya.

"Hey, kau ini kan warrior, kau tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena hal ini kan? Kita pasti akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu kembali. Toh tanpa kekuatan itu juga, akan semakin menegangkan juga kan?"

Izano kemudian merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sebuah senyum bangga.

"Sensei, kau ini memang hebat ya? Padahal Sensei juga kehilangan kemampuan itu. Tapi, Sensei tetap saja bersemangat. Yah, Sensei tetap saja kelihatan seperti 'dewa' dalam situasi apapun. Arigatou, Sensei."  
Tertawa dan tertawa, hanya itu yang kulayangkan saat Izano mencoba membuatku senang. Karena saking asyiknya bercanda, tiba-tiba perutku mulai meronta, bersamaan pula perut Izano juga mengerang. Kami berdua pun kembali tertawa.

Sementara itu, di Shadow Dark Forest...

Kirito dan Asuna mendapatkan quest dari seseorang yang dapat dibilang kurang lancar berbicara (lupa namanya, soalnya habis misi habis, tuh NPC matek kena lempar shuriken red fairy)  
EXP mereka bertambah juga, dan mereka mendapatkan beberapa item dan equip yang sesuai denganku dan Izano. Tak lupa dengan bahan untuk menempa equip juga mereka dapat dari mengalahkan setiap goblin yang ada di Shadow Dark Forest.  
Aku, Kirito, dan pasanganku, Asuna, kembali menuju Prairie Town dengan beberapa item dan equip yang kami dapatkan setelah mengalahkan boss dungeon pertama kami. Disanalah, rekan kami, Venzo dan Izano, menunggu kami membawakan equip kebutuhan mereka lalu melanjutkan petualangan bersama.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Anime no Sekai De Ushiwara Season 2 Episode 3 - Dungeon Party Begins !

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Sementara itu, di Shadow Dark Forest..._

_Kirito dan Asuna mendapatkan quest dari seseorang yang dapat dibilang kurang lancar berbicara (lupa namanya, soalnya habis misi selesai, tuh NPC matek kena lempar shuriken red fairy)_  
_EXP mereka bertambah juga, dan mereka mendapatkan beberapa item dan equip yang sesuai denganku dan Izano. Tak lupa dengan bahan untuk menempa equip juga mereka dapat dari mengalahkan setiap goblin yang ada di Shadow Dark Forest._

_Aku, Kirito, dan pasanganku, Asuna, kembali menuju Prairie Town dengan beberapa item dan equip yang kami dapatkan setelah mengalahkan boss dungeon pertama kami._  
_Disanalah, rekan kami, Venzo dan Izano, menunggu kami membawakan equip kebutuhan mereka lalu melanjutkan petualangan bersama._

Kami pun makan bersama di penginapan tersebut setelah menyerahkan equip yang dibutuhkan oleh Venzo dan Izano.  
Mereka juga berterimakasaih pada kami berdua, namun kamilah yang harus berterimakasih pada mereka, aku berpikir mungkin ini tidaklah cukup.

"Saat ditengah leveling, kami menemukan objek ini. Apakah ini bisa menyelesaikan Quest utama?"

Aku menyerahkan beberapa potongan map yang sudah tertata pada Venzo. Venzo pun mengamati sebentar, lalu menghentikan makannya.

"Hmmm, inilah yang diminta Kapten Steve agar dia bisa menunjukkan desa selanjutnya pada kita."  
"Oiya, Sensei, kita kan belum menempa equip kita, bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan boss dungeon selanjutnya kalau kita tidak segera menempa equip?"  
"Ahahahaha, aku lupa. Bagaimana denganmu, Kirito? Apa kau sudah menempa semua equipmu?"  
"Gomen ne, aku juga belum memperbaiki equipku setelah pertarungan tadi. Asuna juga belum menempanya."  
"Yosh, ayo kita tempa bersama equip kita sampai kuat."

Kami pun beranjak dari penginapan, hari sudah sore di Prairie Town, namun keramaian NPC masih terasa.  
Menapaki jalan desa yang cukup pendek, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat Blacksmith Dorin.

"Yo, anak-anak Adventurer. Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan?"

Seperti NPC lainnya, tukang patri tersebut menanyai kami, kami pun memberitahukan untuk memperbaiki dan menempa equip kami secepatnya.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja pada pak tua yang berbakat ini, aku akan menempanya hingga menjadi equip yang cukup kuat untuk meremukkan tubuh para kerbau jelek bersaudara di Catacomb nanti."

Perbaikan equip milik Kirito dan Asuna pun selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit.  
Sambil berkerja, Blacksmith Borin bertanya pada kami, hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan NPC yang hanya bertanya pada awal pembicaraan dan bekerja lalu mengakhiri dengan senyum.

"Oiya, nak. Bagaimana? Apa kalian merasa betah disini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Venzo dan Izano terkejut, lalu bertanya balik pada Borin.

"Anda bisa menanyai kami sambil bekerja? Setahuku NPC biasa tidak seperti ini."  
"Apa maksudmu? Kalian karakter spesial kan? Jelas aku bisa berbicara pada kalian karena dataku membaca semua kegiatan kalian."  
"Wah, wah, wah, boleh lah kerjaan GM yang satu ini."

Venzo yang asyik mengobrol kemudian melihat stats weaponnya yang sudah mencapai +6, dan karena juga sedang bicara banyak dengan Borin, tak sadar Borin menambahkan level equipnya.

"Emmmm, Pak Borin, apakah kau sering mendengar protes dari para player tentang sulitnya menempa?"  
"He? Apakah separah itu?"  
"Ya begitulah, saat beberapa playermencoba menambah level weapon dari +6 ke +7..."  
KRAK !  
"Ah, kau belum beruntung, nak. Senjatamu hancur."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Borin pun mengatakannya secara blak-blakan (tanpa dibilang pun, semua player pasti tahu dan langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata super mereka)

"WAAAAAAAAA ! MONYEEEEEEETTTTT ! SEMPAK KAU, BORIIIIIIN ! BRENGSEK ! SIALAN ! KENAPA KAU HANCURKAN SENJATAKUUU ?! SEMPAAAAAAAKKKK ! "

Venzo yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, weapon miliknya hancur setelah mencoba menempa pun mengamuk ditempat, namun dicegah olehku dan Izano yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Te-tenanglah, Sensei. Kirito masih punya equip yang kau butuhkan."  
"I-Itu benar. Aku masih punya beberapa equip lagi. Jadi tenanglah dan tempa lagi."

"Ya, bersabarlah, menempa itu sulit, nak."

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kirito, Venzo pun menurunkan aura mencekiknya, Tapi setelah mendengar ocehan pak tua Borin, Venzo mulai menggila kembali.

"OI ! ENTENG SEKALI KAU NGOMONG, PAK TUA ! CARI EQUIP AWAL SAMA DENGAN SETOR NYAWA DENGAN LEVEL SEGINI ! KENAPA KAU SANTAI ? KAMI JUGA MEMBAYARMU WOI !"

Kami pun harus kembali membuang tenaga untuk menahan amukan Venzo pada Borin.

"Hahahaha, maaf, nak. Aku coba kembali ya? Berdo'alah semoga weaponmu tidak pecah kali ini."

Venzo pun diam, namun masih terlihat otot seperti perempatan jalan di kepalanya. Asuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polah Venzo, padahal masih banyak equip yang mereka berdua dapat.

"Huh. itu karena kalian baru kali ini mengalaminya, aku sudah berulang kali saat masih memainkan lewat komputer."  
"Wah, apa kau menggunakan karakter seperti ini juga?"

Aku pun mulai bertanya pada Venzo yang ternyata sudah berpengalaman dalam game ini.

"Ya, tapi game ini kalian hanya akan sampai pada level 70, itupun paling tinggi. Sendirian saja tak cukup untuk mengalahkan seekor naga dengan Level 40."  
"Hmmmm, begitu ya?"

Izano dan Asuna juga ikut nimbrung pembicaraan kami sambil menunggu equip kami selesai ditempa.

"Etto, Venzo-san, apakah kemampuanku sebagai pemanah hanya ini saja?"  
"Sebenarnya, setiap naik level sebanyak 2 level, setiap karakter akan mendapat 1 skill baru yang dapat dipelajari."  
"Oh, begitu? Lalu, apakah aku bisa belajar banyak skill lagi?"  
"Tentang itu, coba nanti kau bertanya pada Trainer di kota. Gomen ne, kau harus mencari sendiri ya? hehehe."  
"Ummm, baiklah, Venzo-san. Aku akan mempelajari game ini secepatnya."  
"Giliranku, Sensei. Dari stats yang kulihat, karakterku, Sensei, dan Kirito sama-sama Warrior, tapi senjata yang kita gunakan berbeda. Memang setelah menjadi Warrior, kita akan jadi apa lagi?"  
"Huh, kau itu memang polos, Izano. Dalam game ini, kita dibedakan menjadi 4 class, yaitu Warrior, Cleric, Sorceress, dan Archer. Dan kita masih berada di dasar class untuk mempelajari skill selanjutnya."  
"Oh, aku mengerti, Sensei. Aku akan belajar sambil jalan saja kalau begitu. Ternyata Sensei memang berpengalaman ya?"

Venzo hanya tertawa kecil saat dipuji oleh muridnya, entah itu menjadi kebiasaannya, tawa yang tak terlihat sombong namun juga tak terlihat merendahkan dirinya.  
Tak disangka, ternyata dalam party kami ada seseorang yang berpengalaman, aku pun berharap pengalaman pemuda yang bernama Venzo bisa menyelamatkan kami dari bahaya.  
Setelah selesai menempa walau hanya +6, membeli beberapa HP potion dan menjual beberapa item hasil leveling pertamaku dan Asuna yang sudah tak digunakan, kami ber-empat bergegas menuju dungeon kedua, yaitu Catacomb Hall.

Sampainya di Catacomb, kami memecah menjadi 2 team untuk mempercepat leveling.  
Beberapa Goblin dan Skull Warrior berhasil kami kalahkan dan mendapat beberapa item lagi, kami pun membagi item-item dan beberapa copper untuk berjaga-jaga.

Akhirnya kami sampai di dalam pusat Catacomb Hall.  
Yang nampak di depan kami, seekor kerbau dengan kapak besar di tangannya menggertak kami dengan keras sambil berlari dengan posisi menyeruduk kearah kami berempat.

"Oi, awas, gunakan skill Evade kalian !"

Aku yang mengamati skillbar dengan Asuna mengerti lalu menggunakan skill yang disebutkan Venzo menjauh dari kerbau yang mengamuk tersebut.  
Kemudian, Venzo pun memberi acuan pada kami.

"Asuna-san, kemampuan agility karaktermu lebih tinggi memungkinkan kau berlari lebih cepat dari kami yang belum memiliki Dash. Tolong pancing sapi gila ini ya? Aku serahkan padamu."

Asuna yang mendapat petunjuk dari Venzo langsung mengangguk, kemudian Venzo melanjutkan sambil melangkah menjauhi incaran lawan mereka.

"Kirito, Izano, dari Basic Class, Strength karakter kita diutamakan, jadi saat Asuna-san memancing sapi itu, kita akan terus menyerang bersamaan dengan menggunakan skill. Mengerti?"  
"Mengerti, Sensei."  
"Baiklah, Venzo."  
"Yosh, Pesta Barbeque dimulai !"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
